Roger Klotz
Roger Klotz is the main antagonist of Doug. He is Doug Funnie's enemy, and often goes to great extents to bully him or make him look stupid in front of his crush, Patti Mayonnaise. Background Roger is poor and lives with his mother, who is a monster truck driver. Due to the fact that he repeated the sixth grade about three times, he is about 14-15 years old. He has a cat named Stinky and appears to be loving with his family despite the fact that he is rude to most kids in school. His three best friends are Ned Cauphee, Willie White, and Boomer Bledsoe. Roger and his gang are at war with a rival gang called the Multi-Melon Kids as revealed in the episode "Doug's and the Homeless" He is possibly older than the other kids in the grade because he admits to failing school, and having to repeat a grade several times. He also develops a crush on Doug's older sister Judy Funnie. Roger finds out, along with Doug, that his cat Stinky is a mom of the kittens in Doug's Fat Cat. Relationships With Other Characters Although Roger has three best friends who are loyal to him (unless they are afraid of getting in trouble), most people in Bluffington dislike him due to his bullying and obnoxious behavior. He doesn't seem to mind this reputation, however, and revels in it, unless he wants to impress a girl. Doug Funnie Doug has known Roger from the first day he moved to Bluffington in the 1st episode, Doug Bags a Neematoad. Roger and his gang tried to trick him into believing that he could be a hero by catching a Neematoad at Stintson's Pond. Roger calls Doug by his last name Funnie most of the time. Whenever Roger needs his help, he acts nice and calls him Doug. He goes out of his way to bully Doug, which includes dropping by his house for seemingly no reason in the middle of the weekend, just to tell him he can't dance, in the 2nd episode, Doug Can't Dance. Despite this however there have been some instances of friendship between them. Patti Mayonnaise It can be assumed that Roger has a crush on Patti but more importantly, she is the reason he passes most of his classes. Skeeter Valentine Like with Doug, Roger also torments Skeeter by calling him Skeetface or Mosquito. Beebe Bluff Beebe hates Roger's guts with a passion, especially when she becomes broke, and Roger becomes rich. Connie Benge Roger seems to be on neutral terms with Connie, although she develops a crush on him in the Disney series. On one episode, Roger dared Doug to take off her hat when she had a bad hair day. And when Doug refused and got kissed by Patti, Roger ended up taking off Connie's hat and she punched him in the stomach. Boomer, Ned & Willy These three knuckleheads are part of Roger's gang - Roger being the leader. They all get dragged into his schemes, and usually abuses them to do what he wants, and when he gets in trouble, his gang members ditch him. Trivia * Besides Doug and Porkchop, Roger is the only character who has appeared in every episode of Season 1. *It's possible that Roger might be dyslexic or semi-illiterate as shown in a few episodes (Doug's Secret Admirer,Doug's Runaway Journal,Doug's Big News,) Pictures GrabberRaster 0009.jpeg Roger Headshot.jpg Roger Klotz.jpg Roger at Stinson's Pond.jpg Rogerklotz1.jpg|This is Roger in his Disney attire. Rog1 9602.jpg Doug Throws a Party Roger at a Party 1.jpg Roger at a Party 2.jpg Roger at a Party 3.jpg Roger at a Party 4.jpg Doug Saves Roger Roger Gets Lunch Clobbered 1.jpg Roger Gets Lunch Clobbered 2.jpg Roger Gets Lunch Clobbered 3.jpg Doug Saves Roger.jpg Roger Needs Help 1.jpg Roger Needs Help 2.jpg Doug's Lucky Hat Roger in Doug's Lucky Hat 1.jpg Roger in Doug's Lucky Hat 2.jpg Roger in Doug's Lucky Hat 3.jpg Roger in Doug's Lucky Hat 4.jpg Roger the Moose Roger the Moose 1.jpg Roger the Moose 2.jpg Screaming Roger Roger Screams 1.jpg Roger Screams 2.jpg Roger & Friends Judy & Roger.jpg|Judy & Roger Tippi.jpeg|Roger & Tippi Dink Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Villains